Inotia : Assassin of Berkel
by YamatoKoushi
Summary: THIS STORY FOLLOW KIYAN ON HIS ADVENTURES THROUGH OUT THE INOTIAN CONTINENT I do not own Inotia
1. Chapter 1

This Story Follow The Shadow Tribe Follower Kiyan On his Adventures Across The Inotian Continent. Please Enjoy :)

Tracey End Transmission.


	2. Chapter 2

I Believe

The One That Set Me Free

Is Coming

To Save Me

"What a strange dream" Kiyan still a little dizzy from waking up early in the forest outside the berkel capital. suddenly a Shadow Tribe warrior approach him "Kiyan, Darius wanted to see you.""Okay" Kiyan said in a monotone voice. He then went to see Darius the Commander of The Shadow Tribe."Ah Kiyan, Perfect timing" said Darius as he was standing over a cliff."Sir Darius"Kiyan said, then Darius spoke "Did you know the Earl of Grafton?""No"Kiyan said."He poses a threat to our Tribe"Darius said"So you want him eliminated"Kiyan said."Yes"without any words Kiyan went on to find the Earl.

In a cave a fey and a woman was running from an empire soldier."Inthis pace they will catch us"they fey told the woman, then the fey got an made the woman hid in a dead end but very cocealed part of the cave while he distract the soldier,but Earl of Grafton founded the gitl until "Earl of Grafton, bad news"a soldier said."What in the name of the seventh hell happened while I turned my back!"the Earl said. "Just one boy my Lord not even in his twenties, he's like a de.."the soldier suddenly collapsed, both the Earl and the woman were shocked. Behind the collapsed soldier was Kiyan. "Who the hell are you?"asked the Earl. "Just the one who will sacrifice youfor the tribe." In a flash the Earl was dead and Kiyan saw the girl."You killed all those people!" said the woman"Yeah, and you're next"said woman stepped back and said"I prefer to live"said the woman."I prefer not to kill children or woman, so you can run this is your chance" said Kiyan as he walks away. Back at the camp Kiyan reported his mission and was promoted to virtusio by the tribe.

Hello Guys LTNS Sorry for not being online for so long because of depression by work so I had to end my other story but it's okay let your imagination run wild

This is Tracey End Transmission 


	3. Chapter 3

I Tried To Be Free

But It's Useless

The Wheel Of Destiny

Has Rotate

**KIYAN POV**

I woke up this morning still wandering why there's a girl in a cave, but before I can think any further Sir Darius called me,"Kiyan, are you there?"

"Yes I'm here."

"Great Janus wanted to see you,he's waiting in the chapel"

"Ok"

A FEW HOURS LATER,BERKEL CHURCH

"Cardinal Janus"I said

"Ah, Kiyan welcome let's go to my office it's not safe here"The Cardinal said

We went into his office, where he congratulate me for my service we talked a lot then he said

"Kiyan have you heard about the Channel?"

"No, Who is it?"

"A berkelian woman who the Berkel taught was the child of their God"

"So what?"

"She was kidnapped and the Berkel Empire was staging a rescue for her I want you to blend in and bring her to safety, Talked to Portia about your disguise"

"Ok" as I walked out of his office

THIRD POV

"Sahir, Goshak come it's time to execute our plan" Cardinal said ,then two creature one a dark fey and an Orc appear they both said okay then they disappear

**KIYAN POV**

I went into our hideout then Portia came out.

"Do you have my outfit?"I said

"Okay, there it fits nicely"Portia said

"Okay then I'm off then"I said as I made my way out

As I went to the outskirts of the city I met Lehman, the Leader of the Channel rescue team

"Are you Lehman?"

"Ah, yes you must be Kiyan I've been expecting Janus was right to volunteer you"

"Well then let's go"

"Yeah let's go men"

Our team are composed of 12 knight, 5 archer, and a wizard. We used the leap-gate and we reach a castle.

"This is the Arnen castle come on men the channel needed to be rescued"

"Yeah let's do it" said the men all around me

As we entered the castle Ihave this feeling that infiltrating is to easy but then

"Creak"

"What's that?" said Lehman

"Intruders, get them" then Arnen soldiers came out of nowhere and surround us. We prepared for a bloodbath over a girl that whom I never knew.


	4. Chapter 4

I was alone

In the darkness

It's horrifying

But

**KIYAN POV**

As I cut my 8th enemy Lehman called "Kiyan status report."

I then answered "not good sir, the enemy is swarming through"

"I hold them here, you must bring back the channel at all cost" Lehman said.

As I nodded, Iwent upstairs to a bed room. There stood a girl with a familiar clothing

"You're the channel?" I asked

"And you're the insufferable prick" she said

then our eyes met she's the girl from the cave

"Did you just called me insufferable?" I asked

"Did you said I was going to be killed, an eye for an eye." She said

'Great and the channel is a person liked her.' I thought.

"The channel is this way" scream the Arnen guards.

"Come we don't have much time" I said to her

"As I was saying I won't come with you. I ran away from the empire because they use my name in uncountable killing" she answered

'This was taking to long' I thought then i hit her in the back until she fainted

'Sorry, I don't have any other choice' I whisper quietly in her ear

Then I run while killing some Arnen soldier until I met Lehman

"Ah, Kiyan you're back..., wait why the channel is unconscious?" He asked

"Because she didn't ate much so she fainted" I lied

"Oh okay" he responded

"They got the channel kill them!" The Arnen guard scream, then more soldiers appear

"Kiyan used the leapgate to get her to safety if there is a complication used the leapgate at north of the kamuran village" Lehman said.

As I nodded I ran to the leap gate while avoiding arrows from the soldier on top of the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

As 1 savior come to me

another one appears

**KIYAN POV**

I reached the leap-gate, but I felt something. As I got closer I saw berkel soldiers on the ground.

I searched for clues suddenly I heard something "Let her down!". I turned around to see a blonde standing behind me

"Who are you?" I asked

"I'm Shin the channel protector and you're the berkel that I despise." He said

"Wait you're a fey!" I realised

"Ha shall we speak through our blades then" He said. No more than 3 seconds later he attacked and i dodge it.

We fight for an hour without resting

'Okay the fey training's different, but it'll take more than that to kill me" I thought

"Okay you got some good moves, but can you dodge this!" He said then attack

As he was attacking me I thought of something, I leaped back and pick the girl up "If you value her life stand back"

The fey stand back and I saw that as an opportunity to escape

**SHIN POV**

"Damn" I said. As I was about to chase them a woman appeared in front of me

she then threw fire balls at me I dodge it, but her magic was beyond normal.

"You're magic was beyond normal for a person" I said

the woman replied "takes one to know one fey"

she then created a firewall that blocked the path that he choose and she disappeared.


End file.
